The Digi-Guardians
by Cardfighter By Heart
Summary: When the digidestined fought they always had someone looking out from them. The four Digi-Guardians Water,Fire,Earth, and Air. But with earth dead and water and fire kiddnaped. what's air the last remaining guardian going to do? Fight of couse to save her friends and protect the digidestined! I only own my OCs.
1. Prologue 1

_Before the death of Sam Ichijouji. He was a normal, young genius, and athletic. He was also a Guardian. Sam was known as the Digi-Guardian of flame. His partner was Meramon. He was best friends with the other 3 guardians. But here's a really big secret…He didn't die. Listen to this._

_Sam had no idea that day. No idea what was about to happen. But somehow he did. He saw his little brother get hit. He saw his little brother die right there in front of him. But the voice of his little brother Kenneth Ichijouji, better known as Ken. Snapped him out of his daze._

"_Sam can we get ice cream?" Sam looked down at his brother the same shade of dark blue meeting his gaze._

"_sure let's go Kenny" Sam smiled as his brother jumped up and down with eagerness, he laughed and took his hand in his and started walking towards the brightly lit ice cream parlor._

_When they got there Sam ordered plain but delicious vanilla ice cream. And ken started to say a bunch of different flavors, "I want mint chocolate chip. No wait I want chocolate. No hold on I want-"But was cut off when Sam interrupted, "He'll have Vanilla to" he said looking at his brother who was pouting slightly._

"_Why'd you get me vanilla?" ken asked cause he wanted something sweeter_

"_Because you were taking an eternity to choose" Sam said smiling at him_

_They got the ice cream and left. They were walking the same way they came. But something felt off to Sam, ken walk along and ate his ice cream as if nothing was wrong. But Sam knew better, they were crossing the street when all of a sudden a car came flying down the block. It was going straight for ken but Sam pushed him out of the way putting himself in the cars path. He was hit. _

_When he was hit you could hear the sicking sounds of bones cracking and his blood curling scream. That was till he fell unconcusious._

_Next you heard "SAM!"_

_/Later at the hospital/_

"_Miss Ichijouji" said a doctor_

"_Yes that's us" Mrs. And Mr. Ichijouji said while ken had tears streaming down his little face_

"_Your son Sam his body has disappeared" said the doctor_

_Silence Then..._

"_WHAT HOW COULD HIS BODY DISSAPEAR?!" Yelled the outraged parents ken was crying with worry for his brother he was only four so he didn't exactly know what that meant._

"_calm down its true we don't have any clue to what happened to it but we can assure you the chance of him surviving that crash is very slim so he is pro-nonced dead" the doctor said_

_With that Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji burst into tear with an already sobbing ken in their arms._

_They decided to not tell anyone about the hospital losing sam's body._

_Later that night Mr. Ichijouji had called all sam's friends to tell them the news. But had the guardians come over instead. (Yes all the parents know)_

"_Why why Sam" cried the youngest two guardians while they embraced ken they all just sank to the ground crying._

_The other guardian sam's best friend was crying to but holding back some tears. Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji called her to sam's room she followed._

_They closed the door._

"_Why, how, when?" these words left the now oldest guardians mouth before she could think_

_Mrs. Ichijouji walked over to sam's desk and took his digivice, cloak, and d-terminal and set them in her hands._

_Tears started to fall from her eyes as she had a tight grip on these items just like her best friend once had._

"_We want you to have them" said looking at her with puffy red eyes_

"_Why" she asked confused and happy_

"_Because you two were together longer than any of the other guardians" Mrs. Ichijouji said trying to smile_

"_Thank you" she said hugging them with that they all cried together._

_/The Dark Ocean/_

"_Huh where am I?"_


	2. Prologue 2

**Warning this chapter has some content not appropriate for young children.**

**Enjoy! Meeting the Digi-Guardian of Earth.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.**

**Prologue 2**

_Thorn Hida was not an average 12 year old. She was a very serious person and wise beoned her years. She fought to protect the ones she loved more importantly her little brother Cody. She was known as the Digi-guardian of earth by her fellow guardians. Her partner lalamon was like her sister. Her death was an accident. They only meant to capture her but accidently killed her. Here's how it went._

"_Thorn can you go out and get some groceries?" Hiromi Hida yelled to her daughter. Who was playing with her 4 year old brother Cody. Thorn looked up "Sure I'll be back in a little bit" She said grabbing the list and walking out the door._

_**15 minutes later.**_

_Thorn was walking out to the store with a hand full of bags. When her phone started to ring._

_*Ring ring*_

"_Hello" She said holding it to her ear_

"_**Hey thorn what are you doing?" said a familiar voice**_

"_Oh it's you not much just on my way home from the store. How about you?" She asked her fellow guardian._

"_**Well don't sound too excited. And I just got home from visiting Sam." Said the voice on the other line.**_

"_Did you clean up his grave?" Thorn asked thinking of her fallen guardian._

"_**Yeah I can't believe it's been four months" The voice said with a sniffle.**_

"_Me either I mean-*CRASH* what the hell!" Thorn yelled dropping her phone._

"_**THORN? WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Yelled the voice but the call was dropped.**_

_Thorn ran to the park where the explosion was leaving all her stuff behind. When she got there she saw Lady Devimon. "What are you doing here?" She yelled getting the fallen angel digimon's attention._

_When Lady Devimon saw her she smirked "What does it look like causing terror."_

"_Yeah well I'm gonna stop you." Thorn said standing her ground. She was relieved that everyone had ran away._

"_You don't even have your partner." Lady Devimon said smirking._

"_Yeah well I don't need lalamon to take out trash like you. Evergreen Force!" She yelled and she pushed her palms together and a powerful green blast came out and hit Lady Devimon head on. Lady Devimon didn't expect that she went flying back. "You little brat" She said as she got up and moved so fast thorn didn't see her as she appeared behind her "Darkness Wave!" Lady Devimon fired her attack and it hit Thorn point blank._

_Thorn went flying back and ended up in a bloody pile on the ground. Lady Devimon appeared in front of her. "Let's finish this." she said bring down her claw and dismembering thorn._

"_THORN! THORN!" yelled the voice from the phone call earlier then the eldest guardian saw Lady Devimon and starting running._

"_Get away from her!" She yelled Lady Devimon laughed and disappeared. When the guardian got there she gasped as she saw the large amount of blood splatter everywhere. And when she saw Thorn, her friend, her fellow guardian there on the ground dismembered. She screamed._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_**Hours Later**_

"_No not Thorn not Thorn" The youngest guardian cried over and over again. Holding onto Hiromi and Hiroshi who we're crying just as much. As Thorn's grandpa, Yuki stood there crying as well holding Thorn's Brother Cody who also had tears coming down his little face._

_The eldest just stood there covered in her comrade's blood wishing it was all a bad dream. But sadly she knew it wasn't._

_**3 Weeks later **_

"_I don't get it first Sam then Thorn which one of us is next?" Asked the youngest guardian as she sat on her couch._

_They were having a meeting all the guardians' parents and the last two remaining guardians._

"_Don't talk like that we just have to be on guard." The oldest said to the youngest._

"_Maybe we should move to protect you two." Suggested the oldest guardian's parents and the youngest parents agreed._

"_No we can't run from this. We have to face it head on and I swear I'm going to get revenge for Sam and Thorn." The youngest said with a stern tone._

"_Maybe we should go. Think about it we could fight them and stay safe." The oldest suggested._

"_Listen Sam and thorn would respect whatever decision you make but they wouldn't want you to die because of them. So please think this through." Said Mei-Rin Ichijouji staring at her late son's friends._

"_I'm not leaving!" The youngest said in a tone that made everyone know she was serious._

_The eldest just sighed and said "Well if you're not leaving then neither am I." _

_Then the last two remaining guardians stood up and hugged. Thinking that they could have some peace for a little while and they wouldn't have to lose one another. Boy how wrong they are._

**Thorn won't be as big a character as Sam, The youngest guardian, and the other guardian.**

**In the future she will be in flash backs.**

**Review!**


	3. Prologue 3:The Last Prologue

**Finally the last prologue then the real story starts. I'm really excited to introduce the Digi-Guardian of Water. Also Sorry about taking so long got out of school last week. I'll be updating more since its SUMMER!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Digimon.**

_It's been about a year since the deaths of Sam and Throne. So far everything seemed back to normal. But the last remaining Guardians we're always on guard just in case. And soon enough the darkness who had taken Sam away and killed Thorne picked their next target, Natali Ishida._

_Natali Ishida is the youngest of all the guardians but one of the strongest. With her being younger than the other three by five years is a big difference. But she holds her own in a fight. If only her two older brothers Tk Takeshi and Matt Ishida knew what she could really do then they would be surprised. She was picked as a Guardian at the age of 4 younger than the other guardians who had been picked at 5. Her partner Tigermon was her best friend. Her only friend besides the other guardians. Natali had lost Tigermon the year before in a fight and she hadn't found her since not knowing if she was reborn or not. So she's had to rely on her fighting skills. She missed Sam and Throne dearly. Sam was like an older brother to her and Throne was like a big sister. She and Sam's younger brother Ken Ichijouji were close friends. But stopped talking after Sam's death._

_She never believed Sam had died no matter how many people told her. She knew better when one of the guardians truly die's then the guardian with the opposite element inherits their powers and ability's. The oldest Guardian the Digi-Guardian of Air had inherited all of Thrones Earth ability's. While Natali hadn't inherited any of Sam's fire ability's. The oldest just said that it took time. But after two years it got suspious and that's when Natali suspected that Sam's still out there somewhere. Of course no one listened to her. So she had to look on her own not knowing that was her first mistake._

_Natali walked around the forest looking for something she had sworn she felt Sam's presence out here. She kept looking around the forest until a portal opened up and hands reached out to grab her she was to slow and the hands got her. But then she felt someone grab her hand and pull. She looked over and saw the oldest Guardian. "What are you doing here?" Natali yelled to the Oldest. "I was worried you'd get into trouble so I followed you" She said trying to pull Natali back. Natali thought for a sec then said "Let Go." "What!" The oldest screamed. "I said LET GO!" Natali yelled at her. "No way why would I?" The oldest asked. "Because if you don't you'll get pulled in and someone needs to stay here so please let go. I'll be fine." Natali said her voice slightly giving away how scared she really was. "Ok fine but promise me I'll see you again." The oldest demanded. "I can't be sure but I'll do my very best I swear." Natali said. "Goodbye Natali" The oldest said looking at Natali. "Goodbye Jun I'll miss you, Stay out of trouble. It's up to you now." Natali said and Jun Let go. And with that Natali disappeared._

_Jun Motomyia never told a soul about what had happened in the forest. Not even Natali's family. Who had filed for a missing persons report. Natali was now a missing person. Jun had slipped into depression about losing all of her friends and knowing she could've helped them. She was the Digi-Guardian of Air and Earth. Her job to protect the Digi-Destined. No one would've ever thought that Jun Motomyia had so many secrets and such a pain filled past. Ever since that day she swore to protect the Digi-Destined and The Guardians Families. And one day be reunited with Natali and if Natali was right Sam to._

**How bout that? **

**Jun's the last guardian around. And she's been keeping it a secret from everyone the first and second generation.**

**Now the real story starts!**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 1

**Finally! Sorry for the long wait. The first offical chapter is here!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

***BEEP* *BEEP***

"Stupid alarm" said a 19 year old girl with maroon hair who had just woken up. She lazily shut off her alarm and got up. She got dressed in a camo green skirt with a maroon T-shirt and tennis shoes. She looked at her desk or more importantly the picture that was on it. It was a picture of 4 kids. The girl with dark brown hair was on the right and the girl with maroon hair was on the left. The only boy in the picture was in the middle with his arms wraps around the two girls next to him. And on his back was the youngest one and girl with Blonde hair. They were all smiling. The older girl just sighed at it. Then she left her room and entered the hallway she walked a bit till she came to a door. She sighed again and knocked on it when there was no answer she opened it. In the room was a figure under the blankets in the bed. She walked up to the figure and shook it.

"Davis, Davis it's time to wake up" She said shaking him harder. He woke up and looked at her annoyed.

"What Jun? I was sleeping you know." Davis said grumpy. Jun just rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Yes I know but you're gonna be late for school." She pointed out. Then Davis's eye's widened and he pushed her out of his room only for him to come out seconds later fully dressed.

"Shit I'm gonna be late! Bye Jun, see you after school." He yelled as the front door shut. Jun sat down and sipped her coffee. She had a day off today no school, no work. It was on these days's she found herself thinking of her old friends often. Her parents had decided to go on a three month cruise and she had to watch her brother while her parents are away. She had changed a lot from the time when all her friends disappeared up to now. When she found out her brother was a digidestined a few years back she became more serious and protective of him. And also of Ken, Cody, Tk, and Matt. Just liked she promised she would watch out for them all. I wonder what Davis is doing right now.

_**Davis's POV**_

Jun's been acting weird lately. I wonder what's up with her. Sure we may argue a lot but she's still my sister. I wish she'd tell me what's wrong. He looked at his watch _7:52_ it read.

"Oh shit I'm gonna be late!" Then he took off running. The bell rang and by the time he got to his class it was already_ 8:07_. When he walked in the teacher said "Ah there you are your late take your seat."

Davis walked over to his seat next to his friend and fellow digidestined Takeru 'Tk' Takashi. And next to Tk sat Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya another digidestined and Davis's old crush. Yes he had gotten over the Kamiya girl; he now had his eyes on someone else. He said hi to his two friends and sat down he looked out the window not really paying attention to the teacher. He couldn't get the feeling something was wrong with his sister. Sure she didn't act much different but Davis could tell. He sometimes just saw sitting on the couch staring off into space. She almost seemed sad and sometimes he thought he saw some guilt in her eyes. But he wasn't sure, but he was sure something was bothering her. And he swore to find out what. After class was over it was lunch and he, Tk, and Kari met up with Miyako 'Yolei' Inuoe and Ken Ichijouji. They all sat together.

"So you were late again Davis?" His best friend Ken asked as he got his lunch out.

"Yea" Davis replied then he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"You were late again? Why?" Yolei asked amazed at how many times Davis had been late.

"Slept in" Davis kept with his short replies. Everyone kinda looked at each other wondering what Davis was thinking about since he usually talks more at lunch. Until yolei asked "Hey what's wrong with you?"

Davis looked at her and then around at his friends.

"What do you mean nothing's wrong." He said wondering if he should tell his friends about Jun. He could tell they didn't believe him. He sighed and "Alright it's Jun, she worrying me."

"What's wrong with her? Is she ok?" Kari asked looking at him with concern. Davis just sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know she won't tell me." He said sadly. His friends just looked at him with sympathy.

"Well maybe the annual digidestined picnic will cheer you up." Tk said trying to help distract his friend from worrying about his sister.

"Oh yea I forgot about that when was it again?" Davis asked.

"It's Saturday at 12p.m in the park." Ken answered him.

"Cool I can't wait for all of us to be together again." Davis said enthusiastically

"It should be fun." Kari said and everyone agreed.

Davis was still thinking of Jun but for now he pushed the thought of worry for his sister into the back of his mind, wanting to enjoy time with his friends.

_**Sora's POV**_

Davis called me earlier and asked me to check on Jun for him. He said he thinks something wrong and thought she might tell me cause were friends. I hope she's ok. She then got to the Motomiya apartment and knocked on the door. Soon It opened and Sora saw the Marron haired girl her eyes were slightly red. 'Has she been crying?' Sora thought.

"Sora? What are you doing here?" Jun asked shocked that the red head had come to see her.

"Well we haven't hung out in a while so I thought why not. Plush I heard Davis stayed after school to play soccer with his friends. So I thought I could keep you company. Are you ok?" Sora said with concern.

"Yea I'm fine come in." Jun moved to let Sora in, then she and Sora went to the couch and sat down. Sora watched Jun she could see why Davis was worried. Jun looked horrible her eyes were red and so were her cheeks. She looked so sad but she still s smile on. Sora could tell it was forced.

"So what's up? Do you wanna watch a movie or something?" Jun asked smiling her fake smile.

"Are you sure you're alright Jun? You can tell me anything you know that right?" Sora said very worried about friend. Jun just looked at her and Sora could see it in her eye's that she was debating telling her what was bothering her or not. Finally Jun shook her head and looked at Sora with that fake smile.

"I know. And yes I'm fine Sora. Really." She said putting a movie in. Sora just nodded and looked at the TV screen as the movie came on. She looked at Jun again and saw so many different emotions Sadness, Regret, Guilt, and Heartbreak. Sora wanted to know what had caused these emotions in the maroon haired girl. But for she would have to wait for her friend to tell her.


	5. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait! **

**Here's Chapter 2. It's kinda slow in the beginning but it'll pick soon. Promise.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Digimon! T.T**

* * *

**JUN'S POV**

"Bye sora, we'll hangout soon promise." I yelled to my best friend sora as she walked away from my apartment. I hope she didn't notice how upset I was. It's been 6 years since Thorn' death and Sam's supposed dissaperance. And only 5 since I let Natali go into that portal. I have tried to find her, I've looked everywhere I could think of. I've never found any trace of her, she isn't in the digital world. So I have no idea where she is. I'm feeling tried, nap time. Then Jun got up and walked to her room dissapering behind the door. She then laid on her bed and let sleep overcome her.

**DAVIS'S POV**

I was heading home when I saw sora. She had told me that Jun hadn't told her anything, but now sora was worried to. I wish she would just tell me what's wrong. I might ask Matt to talk to her I mean she has a thing for him so she might open up to him. I'm gonna head over to his apartment now. When I got there I knocked and soon enough Matt answered the door.

"Hey davis, what can I do for you?" matt asked slightly confused.

"Matt I need a favor." I said Sighing.

He looked more confused but said, "Sure what do you need?"

"I need you to go talk to my sister." After I said that his eyes widened a bit and he said,

"Jun? Your sister Jun?" He asked stupidly. I rolled my eyes at him and said,

"Yes my sister Jun." I'm starting to get irritated.

"No way." I knew he would say that.

"Why not?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Because your sister is a obbessive fan girl." I knew it I needed to convince him though no matter what.

"Please Matt she won't talk to me or to Sora. So please try." I asked pleadingly He must have seen my pleading eyes cause he asked,

"Is it that serious?" He asked looking concered

"Yea something's seriously worng with her. She will lock herself in her room and cry for hours and then she'll leave and not tell me where she went. I'm just really worried about her she's my sister I want her to tell me things. Espically if it's something that bugs her this bad. So please Matt I don't know who else to ask." I asked with tears rolling down my face. He looked at me with sympathy and understanding.

"I get it I would feel the same way if it was TK. I'll talk to her to see if she'll tell me some anything about it. Ok?" When he said that I smiled at him and thanked him. After I left his apartment I went home and Jun already had gone to bed. I sighed I hope she'll open up to Matt. So we can finally figure out what's wrong with her.

**Matt's POV**

**The Next Day**

Davis seemed really worried about Jun. There has to be something going on with her to get Davis that emotional. I'll go ask her to take a walk with me see if I can get anything out of her. Finally I arrived at the apartment. She should be home today Davis said. I knocked waited a few minutes, 2 minutes later the door opened. When I saw Jun I knew something was wrong right away. Because when she saw me she didn't get all fangirly. So I said,

"Hey Jun wanna go on a walk with me?" I asked her smiling. She looked sick, upset, maybe dead? I can't find a right word to describe how she looks right now. She sighed and,

"No thanks Matt I don't wanna go for a walk." When she said that now I know for sure some things up so I kept pushing it until,

"Fine I go on a stupid walk with you." She agreed and we left her apartment and went to the park.

"Isn't it nice out here?" I tried to start a conversation.

"Matt why did you insist on me coming for a walk with you?" She's smart that's for sure.

"Look Davis and Sora are really worried about you. When Davis asked me to talk to you he was practicly crying and begging me to. So Please Jun tell me what's worng, we wanna help you." I said sincerely worried for her. She just sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Do you know?" She asked I was a little confused so, "Know what?"

"How it feels to lose the people you care about most and know you could've done something, but you didn't." I was shocked. Where did that come from? When I looked at her she was crying. What does she mean?

"What do you mean you have Davis and your family-"I was cut off

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" She yelled looking down she let a few more tears go then,

"I mean friends people you've known your whole life, People you were suppose to protect, Have you ever lost any one like that? And known you could've done something to save them, but you didn't'." She looked up at me and that when I saw it broken. That's what she looked like She looked broken. So I did the only thing I could think of I pulled her to my chest and hugged her and let her cry it out. She cling to me as if I would disappear. I just held her and rubbed her back letting her get it all out. Soon she fell asleep, so I carried her back to her apartment. When Davis opened the door he looked shocked.

"What happened to her?" He asked worried, I went past him and took Jun to her room. I laid her on her bed and was about to leave when I saw a picture frame laying down on the night stand. I was about to pick it up until,

"Hey Matt come one let her sleep." I turned around and there was Davis. So I followed him out and closed her door. We sat In the living room when he asked,

"So did she say anything?"

"Yea she did but I think I should tell you and Sora at the same time ok?" I said not really wanting to repeat it. Davis looked a little sepicktal but he agreed none the less.

"I'm gonna go, I'll see you for the picnic in the digital world Saturday alright?" I said knowing that's when I have to tell them.

"Yea see you then." He said. I left the apartment and soon arrived at my own. I could get what Jun had said out of my mind.

"_I mean friends people you've known your whole life, People you were suppose to protect, Have you ever lost any one like that? And known you could've done something to save them, but you didn't'." _

I chilled me to the bone. What did she mean? Who did she lose? How could've she saved them? And most importantly Why didn't she? I'll figure it out sooner or later. Time for bed, and the light went out.


End file.
